Monstrosity
BIOS Drawn to Murder: The Monstrosity used to be a human prince until, when he was just a child, an enchantress came to curse him to become as ugly on the outside as he was on the inside as punishment for caring only about himself. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the prince must now find a way to undo the curse placed upon him and his castle, and if he doesn't, he will be doomed to remain a beast, and his servants to turn completely inanimate, forever. SPECIAL MOVES * Monstrous Lashing: The Monstrosity walks towards his opponent and claws at them three times, twice to the right or left and once to the left or right, causing them to go into a "bleeding" state. Meter Burn adds two additional seconds to the duration of the "bleeding," as well as a double downwards claw slash that knocks the opponent down onto the ground. * Playing with Fire: The Monstrosity pulls his servant, Flambere, out of hammerspace and points him at his opponent. Flambere then shoots a stream of fire from his head which, if it connects, deals three hits and sends the opponent into a "burning" state. Meter Burn increases the damage of the attack and the duration of the "burning" and, also, two additional hits. Can also be done in midair. * Don't Run with Scissors: The Monstrosity's servant, Gearsworth, shows up wearing a pirate hat and eyepatch and rushes at his opponent with open scissors in his "hand," cutting them and causing them to go into a "bleeding" state as he does so. On Meter Burn, Gearsworth rushes at the opponent two additional times, and they bleed for two additional seconds. * Just Grabbing a Bite: If his opponent is within range of this move, the Monstrosity grabs them and bites their neck three times, twice to the left or right and once to the right or left, then kicks them aside afterwards. When the character on the receiving end of this move gets up from it, they go into a "bleeding" state. Meter Burn makes him bite the foe two additional times and them bleed for a slightly longer duration of time. * Animalistic Rage: The Monstrosity raises his arms and furiously howls, going into an "enraged" state in the process. Meter Burn increases the duration of the "enraged." HYPER-TOONS * Beastly Fury: The Monstrosity raises his arms and viciously roars. The next thing he does is walk towards his opponent and claws at them three times to the right or left and twice to the left or right, during which he calls out, "Let's see if you can survive THIS!", finishing off with an X-claw attack. * Roar of Rage: The Monstrosity viciously snarls, bending backwards and raising his arms as he does so, then angrily roars at his opponent, dealing six hits total if the opponent is within the move's range. Can also be done in midair, during which the roar soundwaves go downwards diagonally to the right or left. LEVEL 3 HYPER-TOON * Monstrous Wrath: The Monstrosity begins the Hyper-Toon by raising his arms and viciously roaring, then claws at his opponent's face three times diagonally to the right or left and twice diagonally to the left or right in rapid succession, followed by slashing upwards at a 90° counter-clockwise or clockwise angle, dealing an additional three hits and launching the character on the receiving end of this super move as he does so, during all of which he calls out, "If you fuck with the beast..." Then, while his opponent is still airborne, the cursed prince jumps at them, rushes through them, and X-claws them in slow motion, during which he continues on, "The last thing you'll want are the claws!" Lastly, after he and his opponent hit the ground, the Monstrosity raises his arms and viciously howls. DEANIMATIONS * Meat Shredder: The Monstrosity raises his arms and roars, followed by viciously clawing at his defeated opponent and graphically eviscerating their body, during which blood flies out of and bloody flesh flies off the screaming loser, some of their intestines spill out of them, and their forearms separate from the rest of their body. This continues to go on until all that remains of them is a mangled, faceless, armless corpse with exposed pieces of bloody bone and muscle that then falls to the ground dead in a pool of its own blood. Must be performed at close distance. * Tea-Totaled: The Monstrosity takes an antique silver tray out of hammerspace. On it are his servant, Mrs. Chamomile, and some teacups. Then, as the cursed prince lifts them above his defeated opponent, the Mrs. Potts parody fills the cups with hot tea. Afterwards, she calls out (voiced by Tress MacNeille), "How do you like your tea, fucker? Hot enough... or boiling?", then she and the teacups pour the tea down onto the character on the receiving end of this Deanimation, and they scream in agony as they get realistic third-degree burns all over their face and body as a result of the boiling liquid pouring down on them. During all of this, Mrs. Chamomile boils herself up, causing the losing character's burns to become even deeper, exposing pieces of bone and burnt muscle in the process, and, ultimately, them to fall down onto the ground dead. Must be performed at sweep distance. PACIFIST ACT * Seven Years Bad Luck: The Monstrosity takes a small, non-living antique hand mirror out of hammerspace, and the very moment he admires himself in it, the glass cracks, after which he says, "Oh, dear..." out of embarrassment, then throws it aside, causing it to disappear off-screen, during which we hear the sound of glass breaking. Must be performed at jump distance. WIN QUOTES * (generic) Get the fuck out of here before I claw your stupid ass to shreds. GO!! * (generic) All right, fight's over. Mrs. Chamomile has a nice cup of tea with my name on it. * (generic) (sigh) One day, I'll be free of this goddamned curse... One day. * (mirror match) Another me? Could the enchantress possibly be testing me? MISC. INFO Voice Actor: Kevin Michael Richardson Rival: Princess Marigold * Intro Sequence: The Monstrosity menacingly walks into the area, asking, "So... Come to face the Monstrosity, have you?", then viciously snarls and continues on, "Be my guest!", before going into his fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: The Monstrosity angrily snarls and says, "I've fought prey less of a pussy than you," then goes into his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: The Monstrosity looks down at his defeated opponent with an angry glare, during which he says, "Only the strong survive.", then walks over to them, continuing on, "That is the law of beasts!", followed by raising his arms and furiously howling. DEBUFF REACTIONS * Bleeding: Like the petals of my rose, so does my blood... * Burning: Goddamn it, Flambere! I said be careful with your flames! * Shocked: Aargh! You're making my fur stand on end! * Grossed Out: I'm going to need Mrs. Chamomile to make some ginger tea after this. * Frozen: Luckily, my fur keeps me warm in this weather. * Enraged: I should rip you to shreds where you stand! * Slowed: Aargh... Must've been all that meat... * Confused: Wait, how many petals have fallen yet? * In Love: I've never known such a feeling in my life... ARCADE MODE PROLOGUE (We cut to a maroon book with a gold-colored spine on a floral pattern. On the cover are the words "THE STORY OF THE MONSTROSITY." The book slowly opens, taking us to a cartoon illustration of the Monstrosity, then a redheaded 11-year-old human boy, sitting bored in his castle with his arms folded.) Once upon a time, there was a young prince who was only 11 and always acted all vain and shallow. Of course, people dreaded the very thought of him inheriting the throne one day and were just not that into a king who cared more about himself than the welfare of the kingdom. (The page turns in the book to reveal a cartoon illustration of an ethereal blonde woman in a faded maroon robe, with a gesture of her arms, causing the young prince to undergo an excruciating transformation into his current form, and his servants: Gearsworth, Flambere, and Mrs. Chamomile, into a small antique grandfather clock, a candelabra, and a teapot, respectively. All of this takes place in the west wing of the prince's castle.) Then, one day, an enchantress came to curse the young prince into the form of a hideous monstrosity to punish him. I mean, come. The fuck. ON! Wouldn't grounding him or making him write "I will not be selfish" 50 times have been a better way to teach him about generosity? (The page turns in the book again, but this time, a cartoon illustration of the Monstrosity, still in the west wing, forlornly looking at the magic rose as one of its petals falls from it.) Will the ugly monster formerly known as Prince find a way to undo the curse before the last petal of the magical rose he keeps in the forbidden west wing of his castle falls on the last hour of his 21st birthday, or will he be a beast forever? Play through his Arcade Mode story to find out! RIVAL BATTLE - vs. Princess Marigold (Cut to a theatre stage in front of a row of seats, where the Monstrosity and Marigold stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Monstrosity: What the fuck does a girl want with me? State your business upon entering here, or spend the rest of your miserable life in my castle's dungeon. * Marigold: So, you must be the cursed prince of another kingdom I've heard so much about... * Monstrosity: Perhaps you might be of help in breaking my curse. (goes into his fighting stance) Do you suppose you could do that? * Marigold: Yes, but only if you can beat me in battle first. (going into her fighting stance as well) Not that I'm very much into that kind of shit... FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. the Nothingness (After the fight, a badly-beaten Marigold is down on one knee and one hand.) Monstrosity: I apologize to have beaten you so badly just for the fact that you're a woman. But, hey, if you have enough time, perhaps you should check out the library in my castle. * Marigold: I suppose I could, yes. Oh, by the way... Have you ever actually read one of the books there? * Monstrosity: Yes, but... some of them were in Greek. Not to mention the terrible luck I had reading through the cross-species sex scenes in "Charlotte's Wet." (A cutaway gag takes us to the interior of the Zuckerman family barn, where we see some dirty messages being written in spider webs, with the camera rapidly cutting to one web after the other and '70s porn music accompanying it all.) * Charlotte (voiced by Cree Summer): (off-screen, via web messages, with her physically appearing on the last web during the last message) Heeeeeey, Wilbur... Come fuck me in the oviduct later tonight. I'm up for an orgy if anyone else wants to join in. We might risk getting an AO rating for this, but who gives a fuck? * Fern (voiced by Tara Strong): (walking into the barn and looking at the web messages, which she, at her age, shouldn't be doing) What the FUCK!? (calling out) Daaaaaad! The spider's being horny again! Fucking naughty spider... (Back to post-rival battle.) * Monstrosity: But, you know, there's something I've been wanting to... (A portal then materializes under the Monstrosity's feet, and he falls into it, screaming as he does so, during which the background turns completely black. Four seconds later, he falls hard onto the rocky terrain of the Nothingness' cave, creating a hole in the shape of his body there, then gets out of the hole and onto the rocky terrain.) * Monstrosity: (sigh) If only my servants were here to help me out of this place... (Then, the Nothingness shows up out of nowhere, approaching the Monstrosity.) * Nothingness: Well, fuck my ass and say I'm your bitch! I never thought I'd live to see the ugly monster formerly known as Prince. * Monstrosity: Is that any way to greet fairytale royalty? Don't make me thrash you worse than when that Northern Irish foot-fetishist hobo tried to lay a finger on the Kameāloha sisters' feet. (In a cutaway gag, Peter, the homeless Northern Irish foot fetishist, from my own ''Bout of the Century is on Kahanamoku Beach. He crouches down and ogles the soles of the Kameāloha sisters', from my own eXtreme seXy eXplosion, bare feet as they hold hands, lie flat on their backs, relax, and feel the blazing beach sun on their dark-skinned and barely-dressed bodies.)'' * Honua Kameāloha (reprised by Cree Summer): (getting up, Pua's hand still in hers) HEY! Watch where you're staring, will you? (stomps her feet onto the beach stand, creating an earthen column which quickly rises under Peter's feet and launches him screaming high up into the sky, causing him to disappear off-screen) (Back to the final boss battle.) * Nothingness: Oh, were you expecting to fight against some rude and boorish asshole suitor to your princess who hunts animals for a living and wants to make a rug out of you? * Monstrosity: Of fucking COURSE I was! I doubt his actions would be any better than all this trying to eradicate the very ink of cartoon existence you've been doing. But, that won't stop me from being free of my monstrous form. * Nothingness: Hahahaha. Don't you get it, fuzzy? The more time you waste with other cartoon parodies, the faster that little glowy flower of yours loses its petals and the closer you, your castle, and everyone else who lives there come to being completely fucked because of your selfishness-induced predicament. * Monstrosity: I've changed my ways for the better, and after I get rid of your ass... (going into his fighting stance) there's a chance I'll get rid of my curse as well! * Nothingness: You'd better be prepared for what's about to happen should you lose this final boss battle. (going into his fighting stance) Today won't be a lucky day for all of cartoonkind! ENDING * Nothingness: No! How dare you...?! (singing) Oh, what a world, what a world! I'm getting fucking erased! Who would've thought a twat like you could beat the shit out of my.... faaaaaace? (disappears completely once the erasers have finished erasing him) (After the final boss battle, the Monstrosity is in the west wing of his castle, with his servants, cursed into the form of inanimate objects, waiting for him.) * Mrs. Chamomile: Your Highness! It's lovely to see you back home, dear. How did your quest to find true love and break this curse on us all go for you? * Monstrosity: Oh, it went all right, thank you. * Flambere (voiced by Jeff Bennett): Oh, non! Master, ze rose! (in a panic) Ze last petal has fallen! We'll be royally fucked for sure! * Mrs. Chamomile: (in a panic as her movements stiffen) Oh, fuck, no! We can't become like this! Not ever! (her face starts to slowly disappear until she becomes a fully-inanimate teapot) * Gearsworth (voiced by Jim Cummings): (his movements starting to stiffen) 'Twas quite an honor to serve you, Your Highness. * Flambere: (his movements starting to stiffen as well) ''Ze honor was mine, too. But, now, ''maître (master)... I must go. (his face starts to slowly disappear until he becomes a fully-inanimate candelabra) * Gearsworth: Same for me... Alas. (his face slowly disappears until he becomes a fully-inanimate antique clock) * Monstrosity: (desperately) Oh, no, no, no, fuck, no! Guys! GUYYYYYYS!! (heartbroken over his servants' now-fully-inanimate state) I trusted you, and now... it's hopeless! Fucking HOPELESS! * Enchantress (voiced by CCH Pounder): (appearing in front of the Monstrosity) Hold on one second, young prince. * Monstrosity: (stopping crying) Why? What is it? * Enchantress: Is it true that you love Princess Marigold and she loves you now? * Monstrosity: Yes, it's kind of a package deal for this whole curse shit you put on me 10 years ago. * Enchantress: So, I suppose I should go ahead and end this curse right now. Now, we don't want your arcade story to end on a sad note, do we? I mean, think of what would have happened had Romeo waited at least a few seconds for Juliet's fake-death potion to wear off. (We're then taken to, in a cutaway gag, Scene III of Act V of Romeo and Juliet, where Romeo is at Juliet's tomb, with her "corpse" inside. Both of them look very similar to how they are depicted in Epic Rap Battles of History: Romeo and Juliet vs. Bonnie and Clyde.) * Romeo (voiced by Jason Marsden): (as Juliet wakes up) Juliet? I feared thou wouldst be gone for Eternity. * Juliet (voiced by Hynden Walch): Fear not for me, my lord, for I still breathe and stir. (she gets out of her tomb, and then she and Romeo hug.) * Romeo: May our houses be united, and our strife ended. (Back to the west wing.) * Enchantress: May your curse of 10 years be gone, and your original form restored! (with a gesture of her arms, magical energy surrounds the Monstrosity and his servants. As the Monstrosity becomes his former human self again, we focus on one foot, one hand, his back and arms, and lastly, his head, with beams of white light flashing from those areas, until he slowly levitates down onto the floor on his side. A few seconds later, the now-rehumanized Prince wakes up to see his servants back to normal as well. Their transformations back to human form take much shorter in comparison.) * Flambere: Ah, Gearsworth, we beat ze clock, huh? Pas de calembour destiné (no pun intended). * Prince: (looking at his servants, one after the other) Flambere? Gearsworth! Mrs. Chamomile! You're back to normal, too? (Then, Gearsworth's wife, a middle-aged woman, appears in front of him.) * Mrs. Gearsworth (voiced by Tress MacNeille): James?! (running up to hug Gearsworth) ''Where in God's name have you been? I've been so lonely! * Gearsworth: ''(nervously) Turn back into a clock, turn back into a clock, turn back into a clock... ...Also, why wasn't David Ogden Stiers cast to voice me? He would've been a perfect fit. * Mrs. Chamomile: Your Highness! By loving the princess of Everlastia and earning her love in return, you have managed to undo our curse and restore us to normal. * Prince: Oh, not just you guys. I'm back to normal, too! So... Exactly when can I see her? * Mrs. Chamomile: You'll know when the person who just beat this game plays through her arcade story all the way to her character ending. (Cut to pre-credits roll, where a twisted cartoon theme starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in the "stages" shown in their HeroMachine renders, with the names of their voice actors/actresses, of whom cartoon versions walk in, on their left or right on a blank sheet of white paper. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * The Kameāloha sisters from my own eXtreme seXy eXplosion and Peter, the homeless Northern Irish foot-fetishist pervert, from my own Bout of the Century make cameos in one of the Monstrosity's arcade story cutaway gags, where Peter can be seen staring at the girls' feet, just as he normally would other women's bare or sandaled feet. * After his ending, he finally being human, however in Drawn to Murder Again, he fighting as still the Monstrosity. Category:MGW characters